


Robin and Lissa's Sexy Adventures

by Broshi



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broshi/pseuds/Broshi
Summary: Robin and Lissa are total nymphos, dragging more and more people into their passionate sex life. Hilarity and sexiness ensue. First chapter works as a sweet Robin x Lissa one shot.





	Robin and Lissa's Sexy Adventures

“I don’t understand why you keep putting up with her crap, Bubbles,” Gaius said as he eyed Robin sweep up shards of broken glass he had dropped when a certain someone managed to drop a spider in its contents when he wasn’t looking. Robin wasn’t sure how exactly she managed it, but he had a sneaking suspicion magic was involved. “Not that I care, but she’s been disrupting you a lot these past few weeks, and I can’t help but feel a bit miffed when the guy who literally holds my life in his hands is distracted.”  
Robin rolled his eyes at the skinny thief, who was content popping another one of his sugar candies in his mouth rather than help clean up the mess. He was sure that he’d never admit it but despite lacking decorum and his occupation as a thief, Gaius was perceptive and cared quite a bit about his fellow Sheperds. Robin had a feeling the ginger knew exactly what was going on between Lissa and himself.

“Not the words I’d use, but I think Gaius has a point,” Sumia remarked, leaning across the table with an eagerness that Robin didn’t like. “You and Lissa have been spending a lot of time thinking about each other. It’s all you can think about, and Maribelle told me that Lissa’s spent hours into the night plotting how to prank you next.”

Robin felt his heart do a leap of excitement at that but did his best to hide it. “It’s…. a nice distraction from planning battle tactics, that’s all. She’s like my little sister guys, stop being weird.”

“I was an only child,” Sumia giggled, nudging Gaius. “Do siblings flirt that much?”

“Oh no. They wanna bang,” Gaius said with a crooked smile.

Robin went red, turning and muttering a quiet “shut up,” as Lissa herself skipped over to them from her table. Because he liked to spend time to get to know the soldiers he would be directing in battle, as well as the common informality that came with spending days at a time on the march, Robin had formed the habit of doing his paperwork (sending letters of troop deployments, calling for reinforcements, mediating political squabbles, etc.) in the mess tent, but often he found that the constant razing from his fellow Shepherds made him regret that habit. Such as when Gaius started making kissy noises the second Lissa arrived.

“Did you enjoy my little surprise, Robin?” Lissa said, giving the tactician a wink. “That expression was priceless when you dropped it like that, and I didn’t even know men could sound so high pitched!”

“Almost as much as what you’ll wake up to next morning,” Robin muttered, sticking his tongue out at her.

“Only if its you!” Lissa said, giving a little giggle and patting him on the shoulder. “Ooh, you’re grumpier than usual today.”

“And you’re going to get what’s coming to you,” Robin said, ignoring the chill that almost caused him to shudder at her touch. What was wrong with him? “I don’t want to spoil the surprise, but I’m sure the lake has tons of creatures who’d love to meet you.”

“Wow, can’t wait!” Lissa said, ruffling his hair. “I’m off to hang out with Maribelle; have fun tacticianing!”

“That’s not a word!” Robin snapped after her.

He turned to Sumia and Gaius, who were sporting matching grins. “What?”

“You two are so cute together!” Sumia gushed, practically swooning. “It’s like a romance novel.”

“Yeah, one of those trashy ones that you read,” Gaius said, making a disgusted face. “Some things are too sweet even for me.”

“You two are crazy,” Robin said, gathering his finished notes and paperwork. “I’m going to go talk strategy with Chrom and Frederick. You two just keep whatever far fetched theories you have to yourself, all right?”

“You can deny us, but you can’t deny the truth!” Gaius called, but Robin was already out of the tent.

-  
“Robin?” Chrom called, and Robin was snapped back into reality. “Are you feeling alright?”

He, Chrom, and Frederick were in the war room, having discussed plans to combat the Plegian blitzes that had been a threat to the cities. He had been daydreaming about Lissa’s reaction when she returned to her room that night and must have gotten distracted.

“I…. I’m fine Chrom,” Robin said, rubbing at his face. “Just a bit tired…that’s all.” That was only half a lie. Gangrel had gotten so aggressive in his attacks that it had Robin hadn’t had a day of rest since their first engagement with the mad king. Still, Chrom and the others had been working just as hard as him, so the excuse made him feel guilty.  
“I’m sorry, friend,” Chrom said, patting Robin on the shoulder, giving Robin that solemn look he had that had no doubt charmed the pants off every girl who ever had the pleasure of meeting with him. “I know you didn’t ask for this, but I rely on you more than you could ever know. Still, if you need a leave of absence….”

“No!” Robin said. “No. I owe everything to Ylisse. You and Lissa are my family. This is my fight just as much as yours. Please, let’s continue the meeting.”

Chrom smiled. “You’re my family too, Robin. The brother I never had. I just wanted to ask if you support recalling the scouts back from the Plegian lines. Our casualties are getting too high to justify keeping them out there.”

“While I agree with the sentiment, I can’t advise losing our insight of Gangrel’s intentions,” Robin argued. “Instead I suggest falling back nearer to the villages bordering Plegian territory. That way they’ll be in a safer position, but still capable of giving us warning of impeding attacks and defending said villages from bandit raids.”  
“He makes a strong point, milord, if it pleases you,” Frederick said, having grown so silent during the conversation Robin had forgotten he was there, despite his shiny armor and large frame. “Our scouts are good combatants, if light on armor.”

The rest of the meeting went smoothly from there, and Robin made sure to stay attentive throughout. Lissa’s games were fun, but when they began to interfere with his duties as a tactician, they were nothing more than a distraction.

As Robin walked to the great castle hall later that night, heading back to his room in the castle, he couldn’t help but smile a little at Chrom’s words. He and Lissa were Robin’s family. Chrom was his brother.

He wished he could see Lissa that way. It’d be a lot easier. 

-  
Robin couldn’t breathe. This would terrify most men, and it had scared him too. The first few times. Now he recognized it as the oldest trick in Lissa’s book.  
Robin’s eyes shot open, and instead of flailing around and shrieking out in his sleep like he would normally, he rolled them in annoyance. He had expected this response when he had filled her bed with-

“Mud!” Lissa hissed, obviously trying to keep her voice down in the dead of the night, but indignant nonetheless. “You filled my bed with mud! Who even does that!”

Robin took a deep, fresh breath of air as Lissa’s fingers left his nose. “What are you talking about? You filled up my boots with mud yesterday!”

“That is totally not the same thing!” Lissa said, pushing him down the bed. She wore only a silk nightgown over her smallclothes, a fact that Robin quickly chose to try and ignore. Her blonde hair was out of its pigtails as well, and Robin couldn’t help but notice she looked a hell of a lot like her sister with it down. “Besides, I’m a princess! A Royal!”

“A royal pain in my ass, maybe,” Robin said, rolling his eyes. He tried to rise, but Lissa was sitting on his bare chest. “Let me up!”

“Not until I get answers, mister!” Lissa said. “How did you even get into my room, you creep!”

“Courtesy of your exalted sister,” Robin said, grinning in spite of himself. “I guess you pranked her a few times too many.”

“Ooh, Emm, you’re gonna pay for this,” Lissa growled. “But what about all that about the lake at dinner! I was ready for a frog or something!”

“Call that a subversion of expectations,” Robin said, his smirk only growing. “Makes the surprise all the more satisfying.”

“Yeah, well next time I’ll subvert my foot upside your head,” Lissa growled, punching Robin in the chest.

“Ow…that…ow doesn’t make any…ow…sense!” Robin snapped, raising his hands in defense. “Stop! Get off me!”

“Oh, and what are you going to do if I don’t?” Lissa said. “I love how scrunchy your face gets when you get angry.”

“I mean it, Lissa,” Robin said, trying to keep his voice measured. Everything about Lissa, her face, her dress state, the way she felt on him, it was beginning to overwhelm him, and he could feel his smallclothes beginning to tighten. “I’m not saying it again.”

“Yeah, you’re going to have to make me,” Lissa said, leaning in close. “Or we’ll be stuck like this for- “

In one movement, Robin lurched up, and the suddenness of the move nearly threw Lissa off the bed. Robin managed to catch her by the waist and drag her to him, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

“F-finally,” Lissa whispered, wrapping her arms around Robin’s neck, returning the kiss so fiercely that in his shock she managed to push him down to the bed again, this time falling with him. Robin pulled her into a tight embrace, and she let out a happy whimper as her pert breasts pushed into his chest.

“I don’t want to be stuck like this forever,” Robin said. “Also, finally?” He raised an eyebrow at Lissa as she loomed over him. Lissa pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled.

“I was worried you’d never take the hint,” Lissa said. “For a tactical genius, you sure are a dummy when it comes to common sense.”

“Lissa…what I feel for you is…. but, it’s inappropriate, isn’t it?” Robin asked. “You’re far above my station.”

“Who cares about any of that?” Lissa asked, rolling her eyes. “And even if we weren’t officially dating, a princess can have sex with anyone she wants.”

“I want to be with you, Lissa,” Robin said, blushing a little. “I wouldn’t want just a one-night stand.”

“Good boy,” Lissa said with a catlike grin, before pressing her lips to his, their arms tightly wrapped around one another. Robin pushed himself up, and Lissa let out a little gasp as a certain something poked against her thigh.

“Someone’s excited!” Lissa said, smiling in victory. “I gave you a boner, awesome!”

“I um…yeah…” Robin said, suddenly embarrassed. “S-sorry, I can’t help it.”

“No, no it’s super hot! You’re so cute!” Lissa said, kissing him again. “Besides, um…I’m really wet right now. So…even-steven.”

“I know,” Robin said, chuckling. “You were dripping on me a little when you were sitting on me earlier.”

Lissa gasped, going red as well. “You could tell? Aww man, no wonder you came onto me so fast. You knew I wanted it.”

“Tactician’s intuition,” Robin said, smirking again as he pulled her closer, his tent pushing against her increasingly wet smallclothes.

Lissa moaned and ground into him, shivering as she felt his shaft rub her lips. “Well now that we know both our bodies are ready and eager, we should probably do something about it, huh?”  
“I don’t think we have a choice,” Robin said with a grin, and they were kissing again, Robin’s hands tight on Lissa’s ass as she rubbed his chest. Robin grabbed the hem of her nightgown, and Lissa sat up and raised her arms to allow him to pull it off easier. 

Sitting on him in nothing but yellow smallclothes, she gave Robin a sly grin. “Ooh, did it just get even bigger?” She happily slid her now thoroughly soaked panties across his tented shorts, getting them quite wet as well. “I must be doing something right, huh?”

“You’re shameless,” Robin growled, practically tackling her. Lissa laughed as he went for her bra immediately, fumbling with the straps.

“Easy, tiger, don’t want to rip anything,” Lissa said, raising a foot to stroke him through his shorts. Robin shuddered at the feeling and stopped in his tracks, giving Lissa the chance to undo her bra in a far more composed manner. She tossed it aside, her bare breasts exposed to the tactician.

“Heh, I know they’re not as big as some of the other-oop!” Lissa cried as Robin’s mouth slid over a nipple, and he began to kiss and suck at it. Lissa moaned, feeling the nipple harden, and soon Robin was on the other one.

“You’re perfect, Lissa,” Robin said, pulling her in another embrace. Lissa shuddered at the feeling of her now stiff and sensitive nipples rubbing against his chest. “I’m so lucky.”  
“Okay, smallclothes off, mister!” Lissa growled, pushing Robin down, yet again. “I don’t know where you got your cheesy lines, but they’re working, and I need you in me now!”  
Robin blushed a little as she slid his shorts off and his erection sprung into sight. Lissa loomed over it, grinning at the bit of precum forming at the tip. “That’s it, come to momma.”

“I uh…is it big enough?” Robin asked, scratching the back of his head. “I…. wouldn’t know.”

“Well, how would I know, Robin?” Lissa said, rolling her eyes. “This is the first one I’ve ever seen. But I’m sure this guy will get the job done.”

She slipped her panties off her smooth legs and Robin’s cock throbbed at the sight of her dripping pussy. “I guess uh…. we’re both naked now.”

“Guess so,” Lissa said, positioning herself over his dick. “No going back now. Geronimo!”

“Wait, Lissa,” Robin said. “Isn’t it supposed to hurt the first-oh gods!”

Lissa let out a moan as she sank down on him, his cock disappearing into her pussy. “Oh, my fucking…I-I wasn’t expecting….”

“Are you hurt?” Robin said, managing to look up at Lissa despite the warm euphoria that his cock had found. 

“N-not at all, it feels fucking perfect!” Lissa whimpered, practically shaking in joy. “I love you, Robin!”

“I love you too, Lissa.” For a moment they stood still, enjoying the ecstasy of becoming one.

Lissa began to move in patterned motions, up and down, unable to stop herself from letting out gasps and whimpers. Robin felt his toes curl, doing his all just to avoid blowing his load right then and there. “I-I don’t think I can hold it any longer…”

“R-really?” Lissa managed to choke out through her moans, barely able to keep her eyes open from the pleasure. “I can…. I can go all day.”

Shockingly enough, it was Virion’s advice that saved the day, though Robin told himself privately that he’d never admit it to the fancy archer. Bringing up a hand, he brought it over to where Virion told him the clit was. Feeling the nub with his finger, he began to stroke.

“Wait…” Lissa said, as he began to rub. “What are you do-OH! OH FUCK! YOUR FINGERS ARE MAGIC, ROBIN!” With that she was done, spraying juices all over his chest, which of course was too much for Robin. With a final grunt, he exploded inside her, shuddering in relief and exhaustion, before collapsing back on the bed.

Lissa rolled off Robin, cuddling up to him. “I…that was…wow.”

“You’re telling me,” Robin said, barely awake. “I love you.”  
“So, I’m told,” Lissa said, wrapping an arm around him. “And since you ruined my bed, I get to sleep here tonight. It’s only fair.”

Robin let out something unintelligible in response.

“Whoa, hold on, bud,” Lissa said. “You can’t sleep yet. We still have something to discuss?”

“And what’s that?” Robin said, turning over to meet Lissa’s sheepish grin.

“Well, which one of us is gonna tell my brother?” Lissa asked.

Robin moaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “Oh Naga, I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write. Expect this to get a lot goofier as more and more chapters are released. Any advice, comments, and requests in the comments will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
